Ante Bellum
by Althariel
Summary: Las posibilidades son infinitas cuando un juez del inframundo viene a hacerte una propuesta, las posibilidades de que algo salga increíblemente mal para siempre están casi aseguradas. Unity descubrirá la clase de problemas que provoca el hacer tratos con una de las mentes más retorcidas del Hades y Radamanthys se asegurara de conseguir sus fines pase lo que pase.


**Ante bellum**

.

.

.

Para LIE… sigo intentándolo…

.

.

_"El arte de la guerra es el arte del engaño"._

_Sun Tzu_

.

.

**Tenki — Estrella de la maquinación**

**La propuesta**

.

.

Unity había dormido sólo cinco minutos y nada más. En esos cinco minutos acudieron a su atribulada consciencia todos los recuerdos de las últimas noches: primero la misiva del Santuario, luego la visita del juez, la propuesta sobre la mesa, tan tentadora, tan conveniente, y al final el precio a pagar… el precio para someterse al juicio del dios… el precio había sido demasiado alto.

.

.

* * *

.

.

La taberna estaba helada, la chimenea al fondo apenas lograba animar con su crepitar el ambiente. Unity bebía desesperado en la mesa del rincón más oscuro y lejano, estaba al borde de la rabieta, alrededor de su vaso comenzaba a formarse una poco delicada cubierta de coral, rojo, encendido, furioso…

Un extraño se sentó frente a él sin previa invitación, llevaba en la mano un pesado vaso de cristal con un líquido ambarino, le miraba interesado, sus ojos del mismo tono dorado que la bebida parecían leer sus más profundos pensamientos, estuvo por levantarse para dejarlo ahí con cara de idiota, pero ese nuevo sentido gestándose en su interior le advirtió la inconveniencia de semejante desaire. Sentía un deseo terrible de intimidarlo, de hacer valer su autoridad… tal vez tuviera la oportunidad de involucrarse en una pelea, jamás había estado en una… de pronto se sintió como un crío… vació de golpe su bebida, era tan fuerte que le ardía la garganta, con un gesto de la mano ordenó que le trajeran más y luego dirigió su atención al extranjero frente a él… era tan evidente que era extranjero, su piel de cobre lo delataba.

El extranjero se tomó su tiempo, era deliberado, deseaba obtener el mejor resultado de la negociación y eso implicaba tomar el riesgo con la más grande apuesta. Al final, cuando reparó en el vaso recubierto de coral en bruto, supo que tenía una gran posibilidad enfrente.

—Príncipe de Blue Gaar, segundo en sucesión, —comenzó arteramente el juez, sabía que ese título jugaría un papel importante en la negociación que le ocupaba. —El Santuario los ha abandonado a su suerte, Athena encarnada podría abogar por su causa pues conoce el dolor de la gente sometida a la furia de Bóreas, sin embargo, sólo se interesa en resguardar el bienestar de pecadores y abusivos nacidos bajo la égida de Apolo…

El discurso inicial terminó. Las palabras flotaron en el aire un minuto, entre ambos, cual si de un hechizo maléfico se trataran, pensadas para engatusar, pensadas para dividir, para manipular.

Radamanthys bebió de su pesado vaso de vidrio, a saber qué clase de whisky barato y diluido le habían servido en ese último rincón del mundo, se estaba tomando una pausa críptica, casi artística, para dejar que sus palabras pusieran en marcha los engranajes maquiavélicos en la mente de su pálido interlocutor; lo veía con claridad pasmosa, después de todo, él era un juez de almas, las conocía, leía en ellas como si fueran libros abiertos… y sólo le había bastado una mirada para detectar su ambicioso corazón, su anhelo más oscuro y el poder a medio despertar…

Pero que precisamente el "Hacedor de Coral", como en otro tiempo lo llamaron, estuviera frente a él, sólo podía indicar que sus suposiciones eran ciertas… ahí donde se encontrara el "Hacedor", estaría el señor de los mares.

Por su parte, Unity aprovechaba la pausa para mirarse la punta de los dedos, se había perdido un instante en ensoñaciones de poder, bienestar y bonanza para la gente del norte… sobre todo, poder para él… y bonanza para su gente… poder… bonanza… poder… bonanza… poder…

¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿De dónde venía? ¿Cómo sabía todo lo que parecía saber? Unity lo ignoraba, pero le molestaba que alguien más se diera cuenta del desamparo en el cual los dejaba el Santuario… esa mañana… la maldita misiva lacrada con el búho…

El Santuario consideraba que Seraphine era la persona idónea para liderar el destino de Blue Gaar. El Patriarca consideraba que su fe y su prístina energía la ayudarían en ese camino, por eso habían tenido el descaro de ungirla sacerdotisa. Para Unity haberse enterado por una misiva que no estaba destinada a él, había sido un golpe bajo. Ordenarla sacerdotisa… ¿cómo se habían atrevido? Poner sobre los delicados hombros de su hermana tan pesada carga y esperar que pudiera con ella, le parecía francamente excesivo. ¡A veces ni siquiera podía levantarse de la cama en días! Y cuando volvió de Francia un par de meses atrás, después de la maldita consagración y de su misión con Dègel, estaba tan debilitada por el viaje que pasaron semanas antes de que pudiera abandonar su habitación… ¡y Dègel!...

Radamanthys lo observaba maravillado, todas las emociones prístinas en su rostro. Había visto a tantas personas quebrarse bajo presión, pero no a él… se alegró de descubrir que Unity no se rompería, que era determinación pura lo que había en su corazón y rencor… y abandono… y esa emoción que atisbó brevemente, oscura, vedada, tabú… acallada por la prohibición de cientos de civilizaciones alrededor del mundo. Sonrió… era perfecto, sonrió porque todo iría perfecto… sonrió a medias mientras el príncipe de Blue Gaar rumiaba su coraje y continuaba con su desatada perorata interna, esa que había tratado acallar inútilmente con alcohol durante toda la tarde, y daba rienda a su rencor… porque…

…¡Dègel lo había permitido! El hijo de la gran puta había permitido que su amadísima hermana atravesara medio mundo desde Francia hasta Chukotka, la había dejado marchar protegida malamente por una guardia mientras él corría a auxiliar a su "compañero" enfermo… a ese inmundo hijo del sol que estaba bajo su cuidado... ¡cuán tiernas atenciones prodigadas a un hijo del sol mientras su hermana desfallecía en una diligencia dando tumbos rumbo al norte helado!

Cuando la vio llegar… ¡ohhhh cómo había sentido el deseo de matarlos! A Dègel primero, por perjuro, ¿así era como mantenía sus promesas? ¿Poniendo a Seraphine en las garras de la muerte? Y a los dirigentes del Santuario después… a la niña que decían era su diosa, sí también a ella podría haberla matado sin problemas… después de todo… ella era la culpable, ella que idolatraba al hombre que era el ancla en el tobillo del francés. ¡Y su padre! Su padre siempre servil al Santuario… cuando ellos podrían tener tanto poder, cuando tenían el acceso a ese otro lugar…

—A ese otro lugar de poder fantástico… —murmuró Radamanthys ante la mirada sorprendida, ojos prístinos, azules como el hielo clavándose en la sonrisa torcida y en el dejo de astucia. —Tienes razón, falta poco para que tu pueblo se pierda para siempre en la tempestad… ¿cuánto más crees que logren resistir en este frío? ¿Quieres hacerles tú eso cuando estás tan cerca de una fuente de poder? ¿Cuándo esa fuente de poder podría estar en tus manos?

—Y a ti ¿qué más te da? —respondió desafiante, había estado tan seguro que era su secreto, su padre jamás hablaba de eso, su hermana no recordaba nada de esas incursiones, él había retirado cuidadosamente todos los sellos.

—Me importa mucho… tanto como tú lo necesitas… el poder… —el juez del inframundo prácticamente se acodó en la mesa acortando la distancia entre ambos. —Príncipe de Blue Gaar, segundo en sucesión, he venido con una propuesta para ti que te dará el poder de salvar a tu pueblo y vengarte de Athena y sus caballeros.

—No necesito nada de ti, todo lo que quiera, lo puedo obtener solo… —contestó de inmediato y sin reflexionar; le molestaba sobremanera que hubiese alguien más con conocimiento de su secreto.

—Tal vez… o tal vez no tienes la menor idea de cómo liberar todo ese poder… de otra forma, ya lo habrías hecho…

Cuán tentador sonaba porque, efectivamente, el ruso no sabía cómo liberar ese poder, no sabía cómo liberarlo y cómo apoderarse de él.

—Tal vez no me interese.

Radamanthys rió de buena gana.

—Incluso si logras descubrir la forma de liberarlo, para entonces habrás llamado la atención del Santuario, vendrán por ti… destruirán la fuente de poder como ya lo han hecho antes… y dejarán morir a tu pueblo… —casi se podía palpar el tono de burla debajo de aquella andanada de amenazas, Unity dudó por un momento, quizás no fuesen amenazas, quizás llamaría demasiado la atención del Santuario. —Aunque… tal vez no te interese, tal vez deseas ver a tu hermana como regente y sacerdotisa de este lugar… tal vez, en verdad seas sólo un segundón.

Unity rechinó los dientes de rabia y se movió más rápido de lo que pudo recapacitar, ni siquiera lo había pensado y su puño cuajado de corales rojos se dirigió directo al rostro del extraño, era un puño salvaje que no encontró su objetivo, antes bien se vio atrapado y dolorosamente masacrado dentro de la mano del extraño, la punzada corrió por su brazo y le trepanó el cerebro.

Por puro orgullo se abstuvo de gritar.

El feroés asintió complacido y dejó de apretar su agarre, el coral se le había enterrado profundamente en la palma, unas gotas de sangre cayeron sobre la tosca superficie de la mesa pero todo eso no le afectó en lo más mínimo; el ruso se dejó caer pesadamente en su asiento, frotaba los dedos de su mano, se preguntaba si tendría algún hueso roto. A su alrededor, todo había pasado tan pronto que nadie pareció darse cuenta.

La situación sin embargo había cambiado entre ambos, con ese simple movimiento habían descubierto cosas: Unity sintió su poder estallar y la velocidad a la que alcanzó a moverse le pareció inaudita, que hubieran parado su golpe tan fácilmente era de considerarse… su interlocutor era de considerarse; Radamanthys a su vez descubrió el alcance oculto de los celos y la envidia que corroían al Hacedor, el corazón del gran general se había corrompido una vez más.

Se miraban ahora con esa nueva perspectiva… la de dos cómplices por sellar un trato.

—Todo lo que necesitas es un receptáculo… el que _él_ haya elegido… —comenzó, le pareció un buen consejo para reiniciar negociaciones.

—¿Y crees acaso que no lo sé? —preguntó con burla.

—No puedes presentarle cualquier cosa a un Dios… menos aún a uno que no ha reunido el poder suficiente para tomar posesión del receptáculo…

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Aún no te escucho aceptar mi propuesta…

Unity apretó la quijada, en ese momento se acercó el dueño del lugar y echó más aguardiente en el vaso frente al príncipe, miró extrañado el coral que lo rodeaba y se encogió de hombros, quizás su mujer había encontrado otra manera de decorar los vasos, después se retiró.

—Que seguramente no será gratuita…

—Nada es gratuito en este mundo, sin embargo, puedo prometerte una cosa: venganza.

—Nadie jamás ha podido prometer eso.

—Es porque nunca te ha prometido nada un juez del Hades.

El pulso de Unity se aceleró de golpe, esa fue la única indicación de que esta emocionado, excitado, aterrado también.

—Y ¿qué querría el gran Juez a cambio de mi cooperación? ¿Qué ganas tú? —preguntó con sorna.

—Lo que gano, no es tu asunto… Lo que quiero a cambio es sólo una audiencia, la primera audiencia para ser precisos.

—Y yo ¿qué obtendría?

—Poder… certeza… venganza…

—¿Y el precio?

—¿El precio? —preguntó divertido, no esperaba llegar tan pronto hasta ese punto de la negociación, pero ya puestas las cartas sobre la mesa…

—No me creas estúpido, lo que quieres a cambio sólo de la información es una audiencia… pero nada es gratuito en este mundo —replicó mofándose con la misma frase que le habían otorgado con anterioridad. —¿Cuál es el precio para liberar ese poder?

Por un momento Unity se vio a sí mismo rodeado por la inmensidad salvaje que se intuía en ese espacio marino, en ese templo oculto cuya entrada se perdía en las entrañas de Blue Gaar; se figuró capaz de contener ese poder y se imaginó rey y señor… por fin… y quizás, si descubría cómo podía controlar más no liberar ese poder…

Radamanthys lo miró impávido, si el otro hubiera sabido que sus más profundos anhelos eran la materia prima del juez, se habría abstenido siquiera de pensarlos. Pero no, el Hacedor ambicionaba siempre lo mismo y era siempre transparente, comenzaba a preguntarse si no sería un castigo de los dioses anhelar lo imposible, estar siempre cerca de obtenerlo y ser el eterno traidor a tu propio dios y tener que arrodillarse siempre.

—El receptáculo…

—Ya te he dicho que no funciona… —bebió de su vaso, al parecer ese juez era estúpido.

—La esencia del dios está débil, no es su momento…aún… para acelerar el proceso el receptáculo deberá estar quebrado… roto… más allá de lo reparable, así el dios se alimentará de él, liberará también tu poder oculto y su fuerza para cambiar el destino de esta tierra.

Las palabras cayeron a cuentagotas en su conciencia… el receptáculo debía estar roto… el anfitrión era su hermana… su amadísima hermana.

—No

—Ya está quebrado físicamente… sólo deberás romper su espíritu, romper la iniciación que han hecho en Grecia… y entregar su cuerpo… así vivirá para siempre…

—No, lo haré…

—Tú lo deseas… sabes cómo hacerlo… lo he visto en tu corazón, el poder… tu pasión por su belleza… así como está ahora, sólo la perderás.

La imagen era demasiado clara, su piel blanca, sus labios rosas, la delicada condición que poseía, la sinuosidad de su cuerpo… se sentía excitado de sólo pensarlo.

—¡Dije que no! —gritó, volcó la mesa, los vasos se hicieron añicos, frente a él ya no había nadie, el espectro se marchó tal como había llegado, sin que pudiera percatarse siquiera por dónde, la única prueba era el segundo vaso a sus píes hecho añicos, el legado era un solo pensamiento en la mente…

… y se regodeaba en él…

… y se odiaba por ello…


End file.
